Ooga Snape
by BunionOnion
Summary: Something strange is happening at Hogwarts. Not only is Snape acting suspiciously like a Gorilla, but the sound of Mating Calls can be heard for miles.
1. Chapter 1

**Jill and Salina's fanfiction**

"Ooga ooga," Gorilla Snape said evilly, staring down his students with his beady black eyes.

Jill looked at Severus Gorilla warily. "He sounds extra angry today."

James strode into the potions classroom with a smirk, carrying an English muffin from breakfast. "Sorry I'm late, professor. Breakfast was keeping me," he looked at his English muffin fondly before taking a seat.

"Ooga Ooga," Gorilla Snape replied, his robes billowing around him.

Salina looked at Jill with a shake of her head, "He always favors the Slytherins."

Professor Gorilla strode over to where Salina and Jill were sitting. "Ooga ooga ooga?"

"Er... Yes, Professor, I'm done with my banana. I-I-I suppose you can have the rest...OO" Salina replied hastily. Handing the banana to him, Salina stared at Jill. "Wow, I'm glad he didn't see the Pita bread in my bag."

"OOOGA OOGOGAOOGA!!!!!!" screamed the Potions Master.

Everyone stared. The entire class knew Professor Gorilla hated Spanish muffins. Salina had crossed the line. He chased her out onto the Quidditch Pitch, flailing his arms as she screamed, and threw the banana at the back of her head.

Jill shifted in her seat as the rest of the class looked outside the window. (that somehow showed outside even though potions was in the dungeons and underground) "I wish he would stop doing that."

_**-- OOGAOOGAOOGAOOGASNAPE! --**_

Paras stared across the Great Hall, towards the staff table with a glazed over look, his spoonful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth. His eyes were glazed over and his face was set. It looked something like this: OO. Several of the students noticed this and started to whisper about him. Finally, he came to his senses.

Wow, what was that all about? Paras thought to himself as he tore his eyes away from his monkey of a professor. Rishi looked at Paras in a concerned manner. "Yo man, you doin' okay?"

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine, I just suddenly found myself wanting tOOGA..."

"Er... . . . . . . .. . .. P...Paras..."

"Ooga?"

"..."

_**-- OOGAOOGAOOGAOOGASNAPE! --**_

Ethan looked at his mashed potatoes dully, picking up his fork with a glare. Didn't they ever serve anything else at this school? He eyed Gorilla Snape's tray of bananas enviously before taking a small bite of his food, scowling at the curious glances he received from the rest of the Slytherins.

His seventh year at Hogwarts, contrary to his first impression, was actually quite a bore. There was nothing fun to do, and responsibilities had piled high since he became Head Boy. Shoving his potatoes into his mouth grimacing, he looked across the Hall and found his eyes land at the Gryffindor Table. Paras seemed to have been staring at Snape, and _not_ at the banana tray.

Smirking, Ethan came up with a plan. Waving his arms, he chanted a spell, aiming it at Paras with a sneer.

"_Ooooooga, boooooga, woooga WOO_!"

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a stressful potions class, Jill and Salina decided it was time to get some food (because that's what they always do ...). As they walked up to their table, James was abruptly eaten by the squid. However, the entire Great Hall was blissfully unaware as Snape stood up and called for attention, his greasy hair catching the moonlight from the enchanted ceiling, and the flies fluttering about his buttocks illuminated like christmas bulbs. He chewed on his banana slowly and came to a stop when he noticed the girls walk in through the vast doors. James's disappearance didn't seem to phase him either.

There was a long pause where suspense was building up, before Snape climbed onto the Staff Table. Two bubbly hearts had taken the place of his usual beady eyes, and they were directed at Salina's bag...

Or at least that's what everyone thought.

But, it was a shock when Dumbledore transfigured Ooga Snape's banana into thorny rose, and everyone's greatest fear took place as he began to do the mamba.

Ian, a Ravenclaw sitting at the front of his table, promptly fainted.

Everyone's eyes were on Ooga Snape (Rishi even commented on how his fur looked extra good today, and Paras dreamily added it was probably the curlers he got Snape for christmas).

Salina's eyes enlarged. O O She was afraid Snape's horrific movements were directed at the parsley potatoes in her bag as some sort of mating dance. After experiencing a rampage previously that morning, she took this as her cue to sprint out of the Great Hall.

But the dancing didn't stop.

Instead, Snape started doing puiroettes mid-air, and kept his eyes focused on Jill. This scared her and she slowly lowered herself into a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ahem… Ooga Snape has an announcement to make to us all!" Dumbledore stated gleefully, putting more beads in his beard and staring at himself in his spoon admiringly.

"Ooooooooogaa ooga oogaaaaaa," Snape sang dreamily, leaping onto the Gryffindor table, giving Rishi and Paras a closer look at his curly locks. Sam grimaced at the fact that today, of all days, Snape chose to wear a kilt and NO underwear.

"OOOGA OOGA oooogaaaaaaaa."

Everyone gasped.

Ethan dropped his arm, from performing the love spell on Paras. "A Triwizard tournament?!"

"OooooOoOoOogaaaAAaaaA." Snape finished with a wink.

Jill was preoccupied with the second part of ooga's speech however, and widened her eyes. Turning to Katie who was seated behind her at the Ravenclaw table, she asked, "Did he just say my bananas looked good?"

All heads turned to the Hufflepuff table. Snape had a crush on Jill?

Paras looked oddly jealous and hastily reapplied his new lipstick to make his lips look poutier, while Ethan smirked. It seemed his last year at Hogwarts would be eventful after all...

**Who knows what's in store for the Triwizard Tournament, judging by th****e events already unfolding.**


	3. Chapter 3

After many moments of silence, the Great Hall's chatter begin to rise again. Jill didn't know whether to run after Salina, run anywhere away from Ooga Snape, run anywhere away from Paras' death glares smattered with the most unflattering shade of lipstick, or bowel. So, she ran after Salina and grabbed a parsely potato along the way.

Salina wasn't hard to find. In her haste to get out of the Great Hall and away from Snape's predatory dancing, she had left a trail of cheddar cheese perogies behind her. However, since Jill doesn't know what those are, she turned in the wrong direction and ran into Izzah instead.

Jill was mildly astonished to find Izzah away from the Great Hall during dinner. It wasn't often any of them missed a meal...

Izzah's eyebrows flew up into her forehead, also in astonishment, and for a minute, Jill mistook her for the caretaker.

After her heart stopped beating a frantic pace like an African bongo drum, she clung to Izzah for dear life. Izzah didn't know whether to dance or console her.

Izzah looked confused for merely a moment, before her eyes shone with sudden understanding. With a knowing smile she reached into her bag. "Oh, don't worry. I always keep a spare jar with me for times like these." And pulled out the chocolatey spread Nutella.

Jill took a banana out of her bag and started to spread Nutella onto it. "WAIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT'S WRONG LOL."

Salina, being the Nutellard she is, could smell it for miles and came sprinting back inside the castle. Katie wasn't far behind either, her prefect badge shining on her shirt. Jill wondered why she was still holding a parsley potato and a banana and promptly discarded them in fear of Ooga Snape wandering nearby.

Salina immediately seized the jar of Nutella and began to spread Katie's prefect badge. "This stuff is good on everything!"

Katie nodded in agreement. She began to spread Nutella on Izzah's Indian suit.

Katie spreaded the chocolatey spread in deep thought. "I wish I could win the Triwizard Tournament, just so I could spread Nutella on the trophy."

The other 3 girls were awed by how smart of an idea it was. Katie's brain had that sort of presence. The others' didn't, however.

Izzah remembered she forgot her earrings in the Hufflepuff dorm, so after collecting the Nutella, she ushered the other three down the hall.

Jill didn't have a problem with this, as long as she could get as far away from the Great Hall as possible. Katie and Salina, however, did have a problem with this. Their Nutella had been collected. They stood in the hall stubbornly awaiting a logical reason as to why their Nutella was taken away from them. With a war cry, Paras jumped out from behind a statue of Blogbard the Javascript and attacked Jill.

However, Paras was so mad that he missed completely and ended up attacking Izzah. Her bag fell from her grasp and the jar of Nutella rolled out of it, down the corridor tiles before a shiny polished shoe stopped it in its tracks. Rishi's shoe. "Paras has something to say."

Paras stopped in the middle of using Izzah's poppin` lipgloss and stammered. "Oh - Uhhh" hiding it behind his back, he faced Jill. No one noticed Salina start to spread Nutella on Rishi's shoe. "I challenge YOU, Jill, to a wizard duel!"

Jill turned her hat backwards, reached down towards her belt buckle, spun around, grabbed a pokeball and hoisted it into the air. "I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!"

"Oh wait. .."

Everyone stared.

Jill turned her hat backwards, reached down towards her belt buckle, spun around, grabbed Katie and hoisted her into the air. "I CHOOSE YOU FOR MY SECOND, KATIE!"

Salina, who had watched the exchange avidly, stood up from her position ready to battle. However, upon hearing Katie's name, immediately grew displeased. "Katie?!" As she was already in her battle stance, Salina pushed passed Paras and pointed a finger at Katie. "I challenge YOU, KATIE, to a wizard duel!! With Jill as my second!"

Paras' newly plump and pouty lips shone in outrage. "Doesn't anyone want to know why I'm challenging her anyway?!"

Izzah frowned. "No. What I want to know is why Salina didn't pick ME as her second!" Marching toward Salina, she poked a finger in her chest. "I challenge YOU to a wizard duel!!!" Salina looked down at her Hufflepuff tie, that Izzah's finger stained with Nutella. As she usually did in stressful situations, Salina's face took on the OO expression and she spun around and sprinted down the corridor.

Paras took out his wand in a moment of frantic anger and aimed it at Salina's back as she ran. Trying to do his best and poutiest Bond girl pose in case his Oogie was watching nearby, he exclaimed, "Salmonellabowelanosis!" But Paras' nerves got to him. His spell swerved to the left and hit Ian in the face. He fainted.

Salina spread Nutella on Ian's unconscious form before bounding down the hall once more. Paras sighed exasperatedly. "I think we can all agree Rishi wins."

There was a collective murmur of agreement. In fact, even the Caretaker, who had seen the whole thing nodded. "Rishi always wins." A wart immediately grew in place of the Caretaker's eye. The Caretaker's cat meowed arrogantly, playing with a miniature toy quaffle at their feet.

Ooga Snape walked into the throng of students and spotted Jill. Before he could react, Rishi threw a water balloon at him. Ooga Snape fell to the ground, made a face like xx, and disappeared.

Jill smiled at Rishi briefly before grabbing Izzah and Katie and they all ran off after Salina. They all knew where she'd gone. The kitchens.

_**-- OOGAOOGAOOGAOOGASNAPE! --**_

Paras trudged back to his Gryffindor dormitory, with Rishi following closely behind.

"Yo man, what the hell was that all about?" Rishi asked, concerned, but also slightly scared especially since they shared a room together...

Paras stared into his dresser mirror, brushing his locks out of his face. He picked up his hairbrush and started crooning into it.

"Nothin in this world can stop us toniiiiight. I can do what she can do SO MUCH BETTER! Nothin in this world can turn out the light. I'm goooonna make you feeel alright, tonight."

He had a plan.

_**-- OOGAOOGAOOGAOOGASNAPE! --**_

"Did you hear that?!"

Salina looked up from playing Wizard's Balloono, "What, Jill?"

"Monkey drop balloon to E4," Izzah exclaimed, unaware of the conversation and promptly running into the balloon she dropped.

"Someone was singing," Jill continued, unphazed. "It gave me goosebumps." Jill held her arms out and Salina pet one of the geese laying contentedly on it.

"Parath hath been acting really thrange, lately." Izzah said.

Salina and Jill stared.

"Thorry. I left my teeth in the infirmary after getting my eight cavithieth refilled."

After nodding in understanding, Jill leaned in close. "I think Parath... I mean Paras is jealous."

"Of your new lipgloss?" Salina asked, her eyes round with wonder.

Jill nodded. She did get pumpernickel cherry fondue lipsmackers, after all.

Katie stared blankly at her 3 friends. She sighed. "Do I always have to be the reasonable one? Paras is jealous of Ooga Snape liking you."

They all burst out laughing, Izzah drooling everywhere.

"What? It isn't Blockle science. During the Triwizard Tournament announcement, Ooga S-"

"TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT?!"

"..."

".."

"........"

"Cookie Monster..?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, Jill and Salina awake in their dormitory from their nap. ... Izzah had moved out due to the stench of old food accumulating underneath their beds. Salina woke up with a bagel in her mouth. Jill had a 12 pack of coke under her pillow. Santa Claus abruptly came through their window and stole both things for the food bank. Merry Christmas.

"That was Bloody Brilliant!" Said the talking poster of Ryeowook above Jill's bed.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY NAEGA NAEGA NAEGA..." Salina slapped around the room furiously to locate the source of the music. Ahh, silence. She found the alarm clock. Jill, however, wasn't so lucky, as she had forgotten she had set Kevin Hardy to fart at 8 am on Tuesdays.

Katie came in at that moment holding a mop. Jill and Salina shared a look ... they had stopped trying to convince her it was not KyuHyun a long time ago. Salina sighed and picked up a large orange peel and magically glued it to the mop. "You could at least give it the proper lips if you want to make it believable," she said.

Santa Claus swung into the room again, and stole the orange peel for the food bank. Katie cried. Kevin Hardy exclaimed, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Katie, how did you even get into our common room?" Jill asked quizzically.

Katie sent Jill and Salina an exasperated look. "Your Common Room?" Shaking her head, she set the mop down next to Black Spongebob. "You guys forgot you decided to sleep in the kitchens again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so our common room." Jill stared, wondering what Katie's point was.

Salina picked up the mop and started mopping her bald spot.

"Wow, you're SHINee..." ... .. .

Jill picked up Black Spongebob.

"Wow, you're Jerome." ...

Yesung was offended. From his poster next to Ryeowooks, he crushed spongebob between his small hands. "I'M JEROME." The scenery of his poster was a small village in Africa.

Jill swooned over Yesung's tribal muscles. Ryeowook let out a small "hmph" and practiced his swishy move. Salina began to regret letting Jill do the decorating.

Just then, they heard quick footsteps approaching down the stone steps outside the kitchens. The steps passed like Kevin Hardy's gas.

"Whoever that was, they sure sounded stressed." Salina remarked, as Kevin Hardy smiled through the glass wall between him and the rest of them.

Katie picked up her mop and peeked around the doorway. She could see a cloaked figure hurriedly scurrying down the hall towards the dungeons. As she turned around to tell the others, a horrible smell met her nostrils and she passed out cold on the floor. Kevin Hardy smiled through the glass wall only to pass out too.

Jill and Salina shared a look. They remembered now. It was Kevin's fart that made them pass out and sleep so long in the first place. "Hey, did you see that cloaked figure?" Salina asked suddenly.

Jill's eyes grew round. Salina knew what she was thinking.

"MAYBE IT'S AMBER!" they cried in unison.

For 2 lazy girls, they ran quite quickly down the hall after the mystery person. They stumbled over a cloak as they turned the corner. The cloak was here, but where was the Amber?

Salina got out her Pokeball. "Not again..." Jill whispered. Salina frowned and put it away. Jill made a concerned face. Salina grinned widely and pulled out a plate of parsley potatoes.

"That joke is really old, you know."

Another cloaked figure zoomed past them. It turned out it was Santa Claus, and he stole the plate of parsley potatoes for the food bank.

Jill stared. "Okay, well that was old too."

They put on their invisibility cloaks and tiptoed down the hallway.

"Am I here Jill? AHHH!" said Salina.

"Yeah, I see you Salina," said Jill.

"... I knew this invisibility cloak was a fake," Salina said while eating Herr's.

"Well that's what happens you buy it off of eBay with only 96% satisfaction," Jill said while eating Hiss's.

"I wanted to be risky," Salina said, as she walked through a ghost who turned out to be danni di vito "To have a chance to be chosen for the triwizard tournament, you must find a bag of Theirr's potato chips and place them into the blue goblet flame by 11pm, or your homework will be counted late."

Jill blew her nose.

Katie came after them, mop in hand. "Where did you guys go?"

"We thought we heard someone out here, but it must've just been Kevin's gas."

A noise startled them from behind.

Josh was prowling the halls. "What are you guys doing out of bed?"

He eyed them suspiciously, set his cardboard boxx on the ground and reached for his pocket.

Salina picked her wand out of Her(rs) potato chips and aimed it at Josh "CRUCIO!"

Josh almost died. Eventually he got up and walked away.

Ian happened to be walking by and promptly fainted.

The 3 girls continued towards the strange noises. They saw the swish of a cloak go around the corner at the end of the corridor. They turned the opposite corner.

"We'll find it soon!" katie began to mop the castle

"I smell bananas," Salina suddenly announced.

"That's just me," Kevin Hardy said while he passed the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas baubles and mistletoe decorated the ceiling of the Great Hall in preparation for the approaching Yule Ball. Ooga Snape could be seen wearing his best bottom-less robes throughout mealtimes. He hoped his rump would appear as tantalizing as the 3 bagels on Salina's plate.

Salina immediately lost her appetite. Paras didn't.

"um, what are you doing?" Rishi asked Paras. Paras was waving his wand at the mistletoe, trying to maneavour it between himself and Ooga Snape.

Alas, the fumes from Ooga Snape's rear caused the mistletoe to wilt and fall into Ian's porridge. Unfortunately, he did not notice, and smacked his lips at the decadent choice of herb.

Ian happily took a bite. Then fainted.

At the Hufflepuff table, Jill, Salina, Katie and Izzah were chatting happily about the upcoming Ball. They were all going to wear the army outfits found in various 4minute videos.

"I heard it's going to be a Masquerade!" Jill exclaimed happily. "I think I'll wear aviators!"

Paras listened in. He knew his darling Oogabear had a thing for Jill, and was going to dress up just like her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to make my mask out of moth skins!" said Salina creepily. "It's going to represent the lament my soul feels whenever I realize my lackluster desire for more simple carbohydrates."

"Ew, Salina what the heck? I'm going to make mine out of nachos that realistically drip cheese all night," Izzah chimed in.

Katie sighed. "Um, you guys. Shouldn't you be more worried about who your DATES are going to be?" She had developed a rapid bipolar disorder and suddenly smiled serenely. They all knew she had been planning her mask for months. It was a sequenced Venetian mask with adequate space for neck swerving.

Izzah looked confused. "I was talking about my date."

"You already have a date?" Jill started getting nervous.

Salina anxiously brewed 10 cups of coffee. "I don't. But hopefully after this bootcamp I will." she immediately sprang to her feet and began to do lunges down the side of the Hufflepuff table.

"I knew we bought these army outfits for a reason," Jill said smartly.

Draco Malfoy looked up from his Oatie Oats and his jaw dropped. He didn't know who this beautiful girl was at the Hufflepuff table, but he wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball.

Ron Weasley sulked at the table beside them and held up his outfit for the ball. His army booty shorts and tank were maroon. "Mum knitted mine"

The Great Hall lights dimmed. Katie stood up on the Ravenclaw table and began singing Chinese karaoke. Everyone stared in awe.

Ron Weasley sulked at the Gryffindor table still. "Mum won't let me sing karaoke."

A howler landed in front of Ron. His mother's voice boomed out in the Great Hall. "REMEMBER TO PICK ME UP AT 8 FOR THE BALL, DEAR"

"Oh look! The mail's here!" Jill grinned, holding open her arms. She did not expect the great volume of banana scented stationary to fall in her lap.

"Love letters?" Salina chirped excitedly, magically shaving her legs and drying her hair with a wave of her wand. Izzah looked confused.

Jill quizzically looked over to make sure Salina hadn't turned into a well-groomed canary. "Oh no... It's from Ooga Snape. He wants me to meet him in the dungeons tonight for salsa lessons."

"Oh my gosh! Jill! You're going to the Yule Ball with salsa? We should sooo double date!" Izzah was grinning from ear to ear to ear.

Katie and Salina shared a look. That sounded suspicious. "We'll come with you." Katie said protectively. "Salina needs to collect some moths for her mask tonight anyway"

"And an eye of newt" Salina added nonchalantly.

"Katie, who are you going with? You're a Triwizard champion... Your soymilkshake brings all the chopsticks to the yard, I would know." Izzah said thoughtfully, patting her bowl of nachos fondly.

"It's true," Katie said solemnly. "You know what's weird? Paras asked me to teach him, but I had to charge."

Paras, still listening, knew where he was going to be tonight. In the dungeons with Ooga Snape. And Jill wasn't going to get in the way.

_**OOGA SNAPE OOGA SNAPE OOGA SNAPE OOGA SNAPE OOGA SNAPE**_

In their common room, Rishi tucked away his Fanfic collection under his bed after choosing his favourite: Seeking Ginny. He glanced at Paras curiously.

Paras was pulling on a black skintight spandex outfit, as well as a ski-mask.

"Yo Paras, wanna read Seeking Ginny with me? Or how about Harry Potter and the Runespoor Shield?" Rishi asked while trying to hide his concern for his friend's choice of attire.

Paras clapped his hands together. "Seeking Ginny? That's my favourite!" But remembering his task, shook his head determinedly. "Sorry bro. I have a mission-"

Rishi backed away as Paras jumped to the middle of the dormitory floor, Katie's karaoke machine in his hand.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T"

Paul looked up from his computer. "Yooo, guys do you mind keepin' it on the dizzle down for a wee boppin bee bit? I'm updating my tumblog and I need to keep my brain away from your respecting cause you'te totes disrespectin' on my search for gold just like a marshmallow lookin' for his graham cracka, gnome sayin?"

Translation: Paul was looking for materials to make his Aretha Franklin mask out of.

"uh sure," Rishi took a bite of his cheese covered broccoli with potato on the side. To wash it all down, he gulped his cheese covered water enthusiastically. He was trying to eat healthier, in order to woo Jill, who he was hoping to ask to the Yule Ball.

Paras crept out of the room as they were both distracted. He crept along hallways and made his way down to the dungeons, unseen.

Rishi saw him. 

_**OOGA OOGA OOGA SNAPE OOGA OOGA OOGA SNAPE OOGA OOGA OOGA SNAPE**_

"Why did Ooga Snape invite me for salsa lessons?" Jill wondered out loud in the Hufflepuff common room.

Katie analyzed the situation. Izzah had an idea, "do you think he wants to help me complete my mask"

"Izzah, I thought you said nachos were your date." Salina said whilst gluing moths to her face

Izzah looked confused. "No, I'm going with Winston..."

"Who?" the other three chorused in unison.

"Winston ... that moth above Salina's nostril"

...

"Um. What happens if Winston wants to kiss you?"

Salina's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE AN INTELLIGENT CONVERSATION FOR ONCE?" Katie yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

"Because Izzah's here..."

Izzah nodded in agreement

Katie sighed. She wanted to get back to her Ravenclaw common room, but first they needed to deal with the issue at hand.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Winston is the moth next to Salina's eyebrow..." Izzah said with a pained look of confusion on her face.

Salina looked mildly relieved.

The clock chimed at 6:53:34PM signaling that Ooga Snape was probably waiting for Jill by now. They looked at her expectantly.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna stay here tonight. I don't fancy myself being around Ooga Snape more than is necessary," Jill groaned.

"What if we could use this to our advantage?" Salina said, now finally finished gluing the moths onto her face into a full, layered mask.

"...You know the Yule Ball isn't for another week..." Izzah said uncertainly.

Salina blinked at Izzah. "I know."

"You're right..." Jill nodded eagerly. "I see where you're going with this. I could use Salsa lessons to distract myself from Brit's pregnancy."

Katie frowned. Izzah looked confused. No one could see Salina's face.

Katie's eyes got wide. "Wait, Jill. What if you could, er, _persuade_ Ooga Snape into giving you some details about the tasks! I mean, we all know he'll do anything for you..."

"What. Persuade? How? He just wants my bananas."

Izzah looked confused.

Salina grinned, "Yeah! Hey, we better get there before Paras does! After that lipgloss incident, I don't even want to know what he'll try next!" Thanks to the flapping moth wings on Salina's face, she was now hovering ten inches off the floor.

"Salina, isn't the whole point in a mask to make it so that no one recognizes you. If you wear it now, everyone will know who you are at the ball."

Izzah suddenly screamed. "WHO'S THAT?" She cried, pointing at Salina.

Katie grabbed Jill by the arm and pulled her out of the portrait hole, eager to get away from Hufflepuff's Triwizard champion. Salina hovered after them, leaving Izzah looking confused at their sudden departure.

They turned the last corner, Katie leading the way to the dungeons, only to stumble into Izzah.

"Where did you come from?"

Izzah looked confused. "I was trying to get to our dormitory."

Jill and Salina exchanged a look. "You were in our dormitory."

Katie, exasperated, pointed to the middle of the dungeons corridor. Ooga Snape was waiting, wearing a sailor's hat. His fingernails looked newly polished, and shone beneath the glittering disco ball above.

Jill cried. 


End file.
